conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Zaleka
Zaleka is a town in the central part of the Prussian region of Sambija. The town is situated at the southern shore of Lake Sālyde. Zaleka is well known as the Chocolate City or the Sleeping Beauty by the Prussians. The name "Chocolate City" comes from the Salda chocolate factory, which is located in the town and produces the majority of chocolate candies of Prussia, whereas the name "Sleeping Beauty" comes from a famous poem by Ensel Albe Rosenberg, which was devoted to the town of Zaleka, where it was nicknamed "sleeping beauty". In the same poem it was nicknamed the Valley of Peace. History Zaleka was hypothesized to be the location of the ancient city of Ateneja along with many other places. This was disputed by the majority, however. Archeological excavations in 1967 in Draku Hill have unearthed the remains of a mass grave of 137 corpses. One of which was particularly interesting to the archeologists. It had been said that this was the corpse of the last remaining chieftain of the Kingdom of Prussia. After a further investigation of his wounds and comparing them to the Mistletoe Chronicle it was found out that it is likely to be Amnejas. Since then many more archeological excavations have been done in the surroundings of Lake Sālyde as it could potentially hold the ancient city of Ateneja. Archeological excavations in 1994 found the exact location of the citadel of the ancient city of Ateneja. It was located to 200 metres to the west of the mass grave. In 1999 a memorial stone was placed in the location of the archeological excavations to mark the location of the last bastion of "Old Prussia". The Fall of Ateneja The Fall of Ateneja is one of the last events described in the Mistletoe Chronicle. Ateneja was the last bastion of the Kingdom of Prussia to not fall in the hands of Christianity. The war against the Prussians was the most expensive in the history of Germany. The war on the paganistic Prussians was declared in April 29th, 1409. By 1504 Sambija was the last remaining state of the Kingdom of Prussia to stand against the crusaders. A wall had been built to protect the state from the crusaders. The crusaders passed the wall only in 1620 and the city finally fell in the hands of the crusaders in March of 1623. It was then sacked and burnt to the ground but the remaining citizens were executed by burying them alive in a mass grave. Formation of Zaleka Napoleonic Wars Reconstruction Interwar period Postwar period Independence Geography Zaleka borders with Kurše to the north, Pobetene to the northeast, Drugenene to the southeast, Rogenija to the south and Drugtanowa to the west. Points of interest Notwithstanding the great amount of points of interest and the proximity to major tourist attractors, such as Kurše, Knigsberge and Pamnikene, the town of Zaleka sees little tourist activity and is almost always driven by. The bulk of visitors arrive to attend the annual Aumale Vineyards Festival or Zaleka Fire Festival which occur on 8—10 October and 19—21 October respectively. Therefore October is sometimes called Zalekan Spring (Revival). * Zaleka narrow gauge railway — It is one of the few remaining operating narrow gauge railways. It runs between the towns of Zaleka and Pamnikene. The railway is run by original 2-8-2 "Mikado" locomotive which was completed in 1921. The railway runs across the Lode Bridge from which a truly picturesque view of the Baltic Sea and the surrounding landscape can be seen. * Hill Station — Hill Station is the start of the Zaleka narrow gauge railway. It was constructed in 1887 and was about to be taken down by the soviet authorities but was salvaged. Nothing much was done, however, and it fell into desrepair. In 1990 the little building was proclaimed to be an architectural monument. After a restauration in 2003 the original interiors were restored and the building is now open to the general public. * Zaleka Old Town — * Zukautermari and Pakanu Park— * Mirāz Mari — Mirāz Mari, which directly translates to Mirage Bay, is a small bay lined by a pine forest. A number of rocks are scattered throughout the west end of the beach, some of which are among the biggest in the country. Mirāz mari is well known for it's rock formations and outcrops which exceed 30 metres. * Blaue Manor — * Aumale Manor — * Aumale Vineyards — * Assardire Alley — The 3 kilometres long alley is not only the longest remaining alley after the World War II but the oldest, too. Some of the trees here are over 600 years old. * Aumale Ethnographic Open Air Museum — * Azaranpilis — * Draku Hill — * Memorial Garden — * Kanstrek — * Chocolate museum — * Great Willow — * Cloudhill Evangelical Lutheran Church — * Zaleka Evangelical Lutheran Church — * Zaleka Roman Catholic Church — Demographics Ethnic composition }} Culture Notable residents